A Wake Up Call
by Damnable
Summary: When Hikaru wakes up after a night of boozing, with no memory nor clothes, he starts looking around only to find a complete stranger instead of the person he was expecting to see - and get a vague idea of just what happened the night before.


**A/N: Well I guess nobody's going to understand what's this about. Technically, it's a part of something I never uploaded here, so there might no prelude or continuation. It's just a small part my friend asked me to publish, so I'm doing it.**

**If you have any questions, just email me, I am always happy to answer and meet new people! (and Kimm, I am so sorry for the mistake I made! I will make it up to you, promise! Take this as an apology present, even if you have no idea what's going on in here.)**

* * *

It took Hikaru a long moment to wake up; his head was throbbing painfully against his skull as if threatening to burst out and he could barely open his eyes, seeing as that mere action made the whole words move around him and his head felt like it was going to explode.

When he did manage to finally open his eyes, he immediately recognized the place he was at. _Touya's apartment._He wasn't surprised. In the past two weeks he came to feel this place was just like home, and he started to sleep over much more often, being cocooned in Touya's arms after another sexual touch or even just a make out session. It felt absolutely good, and he found himself falling asleep much easier and faster while lying in that position than anything he tried in the past.

_Touya…_He squinted as the sunrays that came through the curtains dazzled him, looking around slowly as he tried finding Akira in the bed next to him, wondering why he was sleeping on the other man's side and not on his own. _Wait…_ Realization suddenly hit him and his eyes widened at once. _Am I…?_

Sitting up immediately, Hikaru pulled the covers off of him and looked down at his completely naked body, staring at his skin as he didn't see any traces of cum on his stomach, then bounced a bit on the mattress to make sure his behind didn't ache or anything; the way it should've been in case he had sex with Akira and didn't remember doing so, and that action only made his brain feel like it was rattling inside a box.

…any chance he got to nail the man? _No way in hell_. He rose to his feet quickly and looked around, searching for his boxers and pulled them on quickly, wondering if Akira might be cooking breakfast for both of them. It was already Ten o'clock in the morning, and he was lucky enough to wake up late at the beginning of the weekend, thus sparing himself the yells he would've probably gotten in case he had a morning shift. _God bless common sense._Though when he reached the kitchen, Hikaru knew he probably lacked some, seeing as the person he found there was a complete stranger and not the one he expected to see.

"…Um. Hello?" He felt lame for saying such a thing to a person he never met, but the nauseas he had and the headache took their toll on him and made his vocabulary disappear for the time being, leaving him with only the possibility of saying dumb things. Or maybe it was the effect of the morning?

The man just took a bite from an apple he found in a fancy basket on the kitchen table and turned to look at the person calling him, giving him a surprised look before grinning. "Oh, Shindou-san, it's you."

_Shindou-san?_"Um. Do I know you?" Hikaru chuckled a bit nervous, scratching the back of his head as he tried to remember if he ever met the man before. _Ah damn. Maybe it's another one of Touya's sex mates?_ He should've told him he had plans last night in that case…

_Wait._"Y-Yasahiro?" _No way._ He did remember the man's face. Man? More like a brat. The guy who stood there in his jeans only while munching animatedly on a juicy red apple was no other than the person he dated last night. _Oh shit_. "What are you doing here?"

The silver haired knitted his eyebrows slightly at the weird question his date was presenting him and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "What are you talking about, Shindou-san? You brought me here last night."

Hikaru only blinked at that. _Ohshitohshitohshitohshit._"I did?" He then chuckled again, rubbing the back of his neck as he couldn't remember doing such a thing. Why would he bring another man to Akira's apartment? How stupid.

"Yeah." He nodded, taking another bite from the apple and leaned his back against the marble counter, shrugging once. "And had a huge fight with that person who opened the door last night." He chuckled at that, amused. "I was really flattered, actually. To replace such a beautiful person… A blast to the ego, you know?"

Turning his back to Hikaru, he leaned up to fetch himself a glass from the see-through cupboard. "Do you want to drink anything, Shindou-san?" He asked as he pulled one down, taking another one without waiting for the bleached banged boy's reply. "This person seems to like Orange juice a lot, right?" He offered Hikaru a smile and then opened the fridge, making Hikaru frown at the way the boy was touching everything in Akira's apartment as if he owned it. _He has no right…_

"Oi, Yashiro, Touya…. Where did Touya go? The beautiful man that owns this apartment." He wondered if he was mad at him for bringing the man there. Maybe he made him sleep on the couch and pushed Hikaru from his side of the bed as punishment? _Nah_. Touya wasn't that childish, Hikaru was. Enough to think of such a preposterous thing.

"He left after you yelled at him." He hummed, pouring Orange juice into the glasses and handed once to Hikaru, waiting for him to take it from his hand after sipping from his own.

"…what?"

"Yeah, last night you were so wasted. You told him off in every damn way possible. You shouted something about fucking a secretary and him being your fuck buddy and a mere tool and such. And 'no wonder you have no friends' and 'tell me what to do and we're done' etcetera." He shrugged after saying that, watching as the color left the green eyed guy and put down his glass, figuring he wouldn't drink it anytime soon and just took another sip from his own. "He left afterwards, and we went to have sex in his bed."

That was too much for Hikaru to digest. He said all those horrible things to Akira? _Of course not! I would've never..!_Wouldn't he? "And he didn't return since then?" He couldn't bear the idea of actually doing such a thing to Akira. Having sex with another person in his own bed? How twisted and sick was that?...

"Hm. Dunno, I didn't see him here when I woke up, so I just came to get something to eat." He chuckled and bit what was left of his apple, munching happily. "You were so good last night. It was for the better that he left, I tend to be loud when I enjoy sex more than the usual."

Hikaru felt his mouth dry. So dry; _too_dry. "Yashiro, you better go now. This isn't my apartment, I… I wasn't really thinking…" He took a deep breath in. That meant he really did tell Akira all those terrible things. And had sex with the boy on his friend's bed; the same friend he liked so much. "Your parents might worry if you won't appear anytime soon…" He muttered absentmindedly, bringing his hand to his eyes and rubbed them with his fingers, his headache only growing with every moment that passed. So did his nausea. _What a disgusting thing to do_. He ran his hand through his hair. _You should've kicked me out with him, Touya…_

It was mostly guilt and repugnance of himself that kept on welling inside of him since the moment Yashiro told him what happened last night. Hikaru remembered none of it, yet he knew Yashiro had no reason to lie to him.

"We better get out of here." He sighed heavily and rubbed his stomach as he stepped towards the silver haired boy, wondering if he actually showered in his drunken state last night and if he didn't slip on the floor, a thing which would've explained the major headache he had. That and the alcohol he consumed.

It was at that moment when he reached forward to take the glass from Yashiro's hand and put it in the sink that he heard the door open at the entrance hall, making him freeze on his spot as that sound could've only meant one thing.

Touya was back.

* * *

**Done. Now I can go back to my cave. (and please don't take this small 'story' as something too serious, it was just for fun o:)  
****Ah yeah, I will update In the Eye of the Storm soon enough! Gah, I can't believe it's been almost a year. I feel so guilty… ): Please don't hate me! I replied to all your emails, so bear with me.**


End file.
